moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Serana Dawnsinger
#History|History}} #Relationships|Relationships}} #Quotes|Quotes}} #Personality Traits and General Habits|Personality}} #Politics|Politics}} #Physical Description|Physical Description}} #Trivia|Trivia}} #Theme Music|Theme Music}} #Artworks|Artworks}} #Positions Held|Positions of Power}}}} |Row 3 title = Spells:|Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Faith:|Row 4 info = Belore; Church of the Holy Light|Row 5 title = Coat of Arms:|Row 5 info = ----||Row 6 title = Affiliations:|Row 6 info = * Silver Covenant * The 501st Legion * The Eastern Pinnacle Kingdoms * Kingdom of Quel'thalas ** Dawnish Quel'dorei *** Dawnish Army * Kingdom of Lordaeron ** Lordaeron Army ** Scarlet Renegades * Kingdom of Stromgarde ** Arathorian Allegiance ** League of Arathor Noble Houses of Quel'Thalas * House of Dawnsinger * House of Highblade * House of Sunrose Church of the Holy Light *Diocese of Quel'Aranal Order of the Silver Hand *Silver Hand Chapter of Quel'Aranal }} ---- |Row 7 title = Titles & Monikers:|Row 7 info = ----|image = Serana final.png|thumb|577x577px]]|Row 8 title = Relatives:|Row 8 info = |Row 9 title =Companions: |Row 9 info = ---- |Row 10 title =Age: Status: |Row 10 info =108 Alive |imagewidth = 300|image3 = Serana-0.png|tab3 = Dress - A Rose's Warmth|caption3 = Serana after fully recovering from Ferwich. By: Jokosun(Dark Eyes Version) Listen to: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O4_lBT1OG_Y Save Me|image4 = Serana Dress - Silver.jpg|tab4 = Dress - A Dance with Dalren|caption4 = Serana trying on her dress. By: Aperns Listen to https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2O5euYPzcrY Play Me Like A Violin|image5 = Serana x Dalren.jpg|tab5 = Dress - A Wonderful Night|caption5 = Serana and Dalren Lightstrider enjoying a kiss. By: Latvina|Allegiance = |Branch = The Silver Covenant ----|Service = ----|Rank =General |Battles = ----|Unit =300 Dawnish Soldiers 1,000 501st Legion Soldiers ---- |Commands = General of the Dawnish Army Grand Inquisitor of Quel'Aranal Noble of Quel'Thalas Matriarch of House Dawnsinger ----|caption = Serana by Michelle Ejdrup|Awards = }} OOC NOTE: Lots of this writing is not to my liking and I will be editing it (again) soon. ''' Summery '''Serana Dawnsinger (Born August 23 -75 BDP, Dalaran) is the matriarch of House Dawnsinger, General of the Dawnish Army, Grand Inquisitor of the Quel'Aranal Silver Hand Chapter and ruler of Quel'Damor. Over the years Serana proved herself loyal to the Grand Alliance on numerous occasions, especially regarding the political division of Quel'Thalas. Beloved as 'The Paragon' or feared as 'The Impaler' by the Dawnish, Serana's reputation has been forged by her own evolving definition of righteousness and freedom. The young duchess' journey has lead her to the highest pinnacles of power and the darkest depths of fanaticism, only time will tell the legacy she leaves behind as sovereign of Quel'Damor. History (WIP) Youth Serana was born to two Quel'dorei nobles, Teran Dawnsinger and Kiraun Sunwing. Although it was not traditional for a Dawnish child to be born in Dalaran, they decided to make the human kingdom their home. Although most of Serana's youth was spent in Dalaran, she visited her people's homeland of Quel'Damor twice a year. Once for Remembrance Day and once for Winter Veil. On her sixteenth birthday Serana was given her first staff which she named 'Phoenixsong' after her Thalassian heritage. Serana later worked a full time job in 'A Hero's Welcome' until the Second War. Second War The Second War marked a major part of Serana's adult life after her father formed a military group named the 'Dalaran Onslaught' to combat the Horde. When she approached her father, Teran offered her and her sister Alea a different opportunity in the Alliance. He secured an allegiance with House Lightstrider and revealed that one of their members, Berwyn Lightstrider was willing to take two Dawnsingers as military students to show his house's good faith. It took some convincing, but eventually the sisters decided to become his pupils. After learning the basics of warfare from Berwyn however, Serana was placed underneath the high elven ranger Caedori Morrowsky, whom she quickly began a forbidden romance with. Caedori gave Serana the courage and inspiration she needed to willingly risk life and limb for the Alliance, and eventually Serana turned from a paranoid recruit to a fearless combatant due to Caedori's persistent guidance. During the Siege of Blackrock Spire, Serana slew an orcish warlock and collected his mysterious literature. Peace Times After the Second War Serana was notified of her father's demise. Hearing the news both broke Serana's heart and infuriated her simultaneously and in the midst of her dismay, she delved the fel secrets the warlock's tomb had to offer. But Serana was not entirely lost, she still found comfort as always in Caedori's presence. Eventually Serana and Caedori were attacked by a wild group of escaped orcs, and Serana manipulated fel magic to defend the two of them. She was later banished from the Alliance for dabbling in the dark arts. For years afterwards Serana remained bitter with the Alliance for this. Third War In the Third War Serana cleared several paths for refugees to escape the Northlands. After Lordaeron and Quel'Thalas fell she worried for Caedori's most of all, rather than the nations themselves. Five years in the Scarlet Crusade (1.0) Out of pure spite and bitterness towards the Scourge and the Alliance, Serana joined forces with the Scarlet Crusade. Although the crusaders were suspicious of her intentions, several months in quarantine gained her a place in their militant forces. During her time in the crusade she participated in several conflicts and eventually married Vincent Whinehelm, who she later had a child with. Believing he had no more use for Serana, he reported her fel use to the crusade. Serana was going to face execution if not for the intervention of Dalren Lightstrider. Dalren reasoned that if the crusaders killed Serana, they would lose the allegiance of Quel'Damor and Arla Dawnsinger. In the end Serana was allowed to leave the crusade but she could not exit with her newborn son. Return to the Alliance (1.3-2.0) Serana's time in self deprecating isolation was abruptly ended when she was found by an Alliance scout in the Western Plaguelands. In the camp she was cleaned, fed, given water and interrogated. Afterwards, Serana was desperate for a new life and gave into joining the now formed 'Grand Alliance.' Scourgewar (3.0) The Scourgewar's beginning marked a new and remarkable chapter within Serana's military career due to her enrollment in the Silver Covenant. Once she joined the high elven militant she reunited with Caedori Morrowsky, and they resumed their relationship as if they had never been apart. Due to her blatant and extreme bigotry towards any of the non-Alliance races, Serana was banned from entering the Argent Tournament. Rather than shoving her emotions down she resolved to battle the Scarlet Onslaught, Scourge and Horde in several campaigns spanning the Grizzly Hills and Dragonblight. In reward for her efforts Serana was promoted to the rank of corporal. Dragonblight was her second contact with the void where she fought against the mysterious Raven Priests. In a secret diary entry she noted her immense curiosity towards their magic. Serana later led a strike force against Theradin and assumed he was killed. Blood of the North (4.0-5.0) She spent her time in the Alliance-Horde war focused around Lordaeron, namely the Western Plaguelands, Hillsbrad and Tirisfal fronts. Serana participated in the Scarlet Civil War, The Battle of Andorhal and the worgen uprising in the Hillsbrad Foothills. At the end of the conflicts, Serana's empathy towards the Forsaken was almost entirely lost but her love of the Alliance was re-ignited. By the time she departed Lordaeron, Serana earned the rank of 'sergeant major' in the Alliance army thanks to her tactical resolve. The Purge of Dalaran (5.0) Serana's next major assignment was the purge of Dalaran. Although at first Serana was bloodthirsty and brutal against the Sin'dorei, the civilian casualties overwhelmed her with guilt. The purge overall made here incredibly more sympathetic to her Sin'dorei kin. She vowed to seek the Sin'dorei's 'redemption' as a preference to blindly ending their lives. The Isle of Thunder (5.2) While in the Isle of Thunder, Serana was still recovering from the purge of Dalaran and so she decided to work on bolstering the Kirin Tor Offensive's machinery. The tomes left by ancient mogu casters provided useful insight into Serana's study of dark magic. The Iron Horde (6.0-6.2) Rather than participating in the expedition to Draenor, Serana spent the Iron War fighting the Iron March. With the use of war elekks, teleportation, bladed chariots, shield walls and firestorms Serana turned the Battle of Sorrows in the Alliance's favor. For her decisive victory she was awarded the rank of master sergeant. The Legion's Third Invasion (7.0-7.3) Serana's role during the Legion's Third Invasion of Azeroth was best described as minor and that of a fanatical soldier. She spent the majority of the war fighting the Horde in Stormheim alongside the Gilneas Brigade or assassinating Horde members in Surumar. After numerous attempts at starting a family and several still-born children combined with the straining nature of their long-distance relationship, Serana and Caedori decided to break off their secret romance with a heavy heart to put their duties in the Alliance first. Rebirth (7.3.5) Serana abandoned the Argus Campaign early in hopes of curing the void's whispers, in turn she sought out Umbric and his group of exiles. The journey took several months but she was in time to find the exiles before they entered Telogrus. Serana was among those transformed by the void when Umbric and his magi opened the cube, however Alleria's teachings allowed her to suppress the whispers finally. War of the Thorns (7.3.5) In the War of Thorns Serana assisted the Highborne's effort to slow the Horde forces. While successful, she was forced to retreat into Teldrassil due to the Horde's advance. She later saved the life of a Kaldorei family by opening a portal to Stormwind. The Battle for Lordaeron (7.3.5) Serana served on the back lines during the siege of Tirisfal and Lordaeron. She found herself remembering the orchish siege back in the Second War and often joked about how ironic an Alliance siege was. Before the battle began she reunited with Bryant Garrett. During the conflict a forsaken managed to lay a curse on her, granting her a unstable rift on her palm that severely weakened her ability to cast magic. Beginning of the Blood War (8.0) At the start of the Blood War Serana participated in the ongoing battle for Stromgarde alongside Annia Lionstead and swore to bring the Dawnish back into the Alliance. The Foundation of Dawnshire (8.0) After hearing the news of Berwyn's death and the discovery of several Thyrin incursions within Hillsbrad, Serana contacted House Lightstrider with the aim of avenging her long lost mentor. Once the call was answered Serana, Dalren and Amelina crushed the Thyrin efforts in Hillsbrad. Knowing that the thyrin presence was growing, the three of them formed the Order of Dawnshire. Ghosts of the Past Conflict (8.1) Eager to prove Dawnshire's spirit and reclaim the Ghostlands, Serana and a small force of Dawnshire soldiers participated in the Ghosts of the Past Conflict. However Serana fell ill from her curse and in turn the group spent most of the conflict protecting the Alliance encampment. In her weakened state, Serana lost in a battle against a blood knight. An Act of Kindness (8.1) After the conflict Serana's state of health was deteriorating rapidly to the point it was life threatening. In desperation she sought out the Demon Hunter, Zevrad Stargazer with the hope of a cure for the mark - or at least a way to slow the affliction. Zevrad out of generosity engineered and provided Serana with a new device called 'the anchor.' The anchor temporarily stabilized Serana's mark when powered by souls, blood or azerite. The Battle of Ferwich (8.1) The Battle of Ferwich occurred when Serana was inspecting the newly developed Crimson Templars. The surprise attack spelled instant doom for the forces stationed in the constructing keep despite Serana's effort to win the battle. At the climax of the siege Serana was crushed underneath several battlement stones, luckily for Serana, however, Amelina and several Crimson Templar survivors recovered her body successfully. Several medics cleaned and stitched Serana's various scars and scratches from the stones. Afterwards Dalren brought her back to life using a sacrificial blood ritual. Reclaiming Dawn's Peak (8.1) Although Serana desired to begin an aggressive onslaught against the Thyrin Cult, she recognized that Dawnshire was open to attack from the Horde. To improve the morale of her soldiers, lure Theradin and reclaim the full Lightstrider territory, Serana announced a full assault reclamation effort in Dawn's Peak. While Dalren worked on marshaling the forces, Serana secured the allegiance of Garion Magnus. Together they reclaimed Dawn's Peak and re-established an Alliance governing force in the area. After the siege was over Dalren and Serana began a courtship together. Amelina was declared the lady of Dawn's Peak, her first act as Lady of the Peak was the reinforcement of several strategic points. She also ordered the mass-production of holy water in preparation for a Thyrin invasion. During this time of rest Serana set out to find her sister. Alea's Return (8.1) Once Serana was ready to investigate the case of Alea's disappearance she set off to Outland. To begin her search she made contact with Donnavin 'Wildfire', a beloved friend of Alea's. Donnavin explained that Alea vanished into the wilds in a vendetta against the orcs. After several hours worth of story sharing and comforting, Serana and Donnavin resolved to search the wilds for Alea regardless of how long it took. A total of three weeks of investigation past with the search ending once Serana found an elven rogue in the woods. Alea didn't recognize Serana at first, but as soon as she saw their father's necklace the two sisters embraced. Serana recounted the feeling being an 'Indescribable, fluttery warmth followed by uncontrollable crying and shaking.' Donnavin suggested that they should fly back to Honor Hold and return to Azeroth - which Serana agreed to, but Alea refused. It was only after Serana explained how much she needed her, how the Dawnsingers were effected by the Third War and how Berwyn Lightstrider was killed, Alea agreed to return home with her sister. Blood in the Snow (8.1.5) Several weeks after Alea returned to Azeroth, Velarin Sunwing arrived in Dawnshire with news of the Horde advance through Quel'Damor. After a grueling and lengthy establishment of Alliance territory in Quel'Damor, the void whispers inside Serana's head drove her to near madness. With no other option she resolved to purge it. Sanctification (8.1.5) She gathered Dalren, Velarin, Dawnshire's priests and paladins to inform them of her 'Ashbringer theory.' The idea predicted that the holy light and the void were a spectrum of magic, able to be changed from one end to another if enough force was provided. She then requested she be a test subject of the theories' effect on living beings. With a painstaking effort over several hours the ritual proved agonizing yet successful. The void was purged and replaced with holy light, returning Serana to the form of a Quel'dorei. The Siege of Quel'Damor (8.1.5) With her mind cleared from distractions of shadow magic, Serana sent word to the Houses Highblade and Sunrose requesting aid against Aela Dawnsinger's control of Quel'Damor. To her surprise, the two houses accepted and with their considerable forces the Siege of Quel'Damor began. At the climax of the siege Serana pushed Aela out of the stained glass of Teran's Vigil's palace. Due to Aela's corpse falling and being impaled on a statue, Elevia V. Highblade gave Serana the moniker of 'The Impaler.' The Howling Winds of Change (8.1.5) After the Siege of Quel'Damor Serana was given a period of time to rest and restore the duchy. Due to the worsening political division, Serana found herself in a state of doubt and remorse for her people. Eventually in combination with her lack of ability to call upon the light, Serana began to view her leadership as shoddy and evil. Marian, noticing Serana's distraught, took Serana under her wing and guided her towards the virtues of the light. Together they assisted Dawnish citizens in need, restored the morale of soldiers and healed the wounded. Holding Dal'Rethor (8.1.5) WIP - Details still being decided Siege of Highblade City (8.2) WIP - Details still being decided Coronation (8.2.5) WIP - Details still being decided Forming The Silver Hand Chapter of Quel'Aranal (8.2.5) With new order established in Quel'Aranal, Serana and Elevia Highblade held a meeting and discussed the state of the Silver Hand. Having agreed that it has strayed far from its intended purpose, they resolved to found their own chapter within Quel'Aranal which adheres to the original intent and structure of the Silver Hand combined with the focused discipline of the pre-corruption Scarlet Crusade. Serana later took office as the Grand Inquisitor of the order and was charged with ensuring quality, discipline and morale in the ranks. Working as an inquisitor taught Serana many skills needed for ruling as a duchess. Crossing the Threshold After her coronation Serana gave birth to Azaviah Teran Dawnsinger, securing her Quel'dorei dynasty. Although the celebration was short lived as the death of Sylaise Cinderwood, one of Quel'Damor's eldest allies, sparked panic across the duchy. With premonitions of a major power vacuum in the Cindergrove, Serana forcefully evicted the Dawnish Sin'dorei from Quel'Damor into the wilds of the Eastern Plaguelands to mitigate the likelihood of Horde uprising in her land. All Sin'dorei who refused to leave were publicly impaled and placed on the borders of Quel'Damor to warn all enemies of her rule. Following the exile and execution of the Sin'dorei, Serana was distraught by her similarities to Lor'themar and was forced to dwell in guilt. After consoling with Elevia, Serana grew to live with her actions by adopting a new moral principle: Leading a people is not about striving for utopia, but striving for their prosperity whatever it takes. While she understood Lor'themar after the exiling, she continued to despise him for his crimes against the Quel'dorei and his betrayal of the Alliance. Relationships Romance: Caedori Morrowsky: 'Caedori Morrowsky was Serana's first lover. They met during the Second War after the Battle of Hillsbrad, where Serana was given to Caedori as a recruit. Over the course of the war and the various life and death scenarios they endured, the two eventually began a secret and forbidden courtship which lasted from the ending of the Second War to the Burning Legion's Third Invasion of Azeroth. Caedori helped Serana recover from her fear of the battlefield, improved her self esteem and was one of her closest friends in the Silver Covenant. However due to various long-distance duties, Serana giving birth to a still-born child and their secret being found they decided to put their commitments to the Alliance first and terminated their strained relationship. Although Serana seldom wonders what would have happened if they stayed together, she learned the hard way that there are more important things than the Alliance to her. 'Dalren Lightstrider: 'Dalren Lightstrider was Serana's lover and second in command. They met after the Third War, when Dalren recognized Serana as a former Lightstrider student. While in the Scarlet Crusade they told each other stories, jokes or sometimes even sung together in hopes of lightening the mood after the chaos of Lordaeron. Dalren won Serana's eternal gratitude when he saved her from execution via diplomacy rather than bloodshed of their comrades. She eventually repaid the life debt during the Scarlet Civil War. After the Battle of Ferwich they developed feelings for one another which bloomed into romance after Dawn's Peak was reclaimed. Dalren was later slain by orcish assassins which affirmed Serana's anti-Horde vendetta and left her hopeless and grieving until Marian E. Ridgewell's guidance. 'Aniah Silversong: '''Aniah Silversong is Serana's thrill seeking and kind hearted lover. They met during a celebration of the Alliance's victory in the Siege of Quel'Damor where Aniah began their interaction with aggressive flirting. Serana found Aniah's attempts endearing, alluring and humorous simultaneously. After a long series of teasing, bets, competitions and physical encounters over a several month period, Serana and Aniah finally agreed to formally begin a romantic relationship. Ever since they began the courting process Aniah has comforted her, aided with her traumas, brought adventure to her life and took her out of her shell. The pair have been noted for their intense passion, both while showering affection or fighting one another. Serana is currently pregnant with Aniah's child and has vowed to stay by her side no matter what, even if it conflicts with the Alliance's interest. '''Family: Teran Dawnsinger: '''Teran Valrin Dawnsinger was Serana's father and by far the most influential man in her life. He believed in her no matter what and is one of the sole contributors to Serana's magical knowledge. Teran always acted in all his children's interests, and when he was lost the Dawnsinger siblings all cried for their individual revenge. '''Friends, Allies, Associates & Reverent: Garion Magnus: 'Garion Magnus and Serana met during the Ghosts of the Past Conflict where they had an in depth discussion. They touched the topics of history, the nature of magic, general politics and their mutual experience fighting against cults. After the conflict ended Serana has been in loose contact with the mage. Garion also assisted her in the reclamation of Dawn's Peak. [[Elevia V. Highblade|'Elevia V. Highblade]]: 'Elevia Highblade is Serana's friend and ally. Serana believes she owes Elevia a life debt after her efforts during the Siege of Quel'Damor and credits the paladin as the true hero of the Dawnish state. Serana sees Elevia as a true paragon of Alliance ideals, a great leader and a savior - and in turn both respects and greatly admires her. 'Marian E. Ridgewell: 'Marian is Serana's friend and ally. They formally met after the Siege of Quel'Damor, where Mary showed kindness while Serana was distraught. Marian guided Serana through her priesthood and over time majorly changed Serana's world view. As a result of Marian's influence, Serana now cares more about saving Alliance lives on the battlefield than ending Horde ones. 'Marcus Kilbrook: Serana met Marcus Kilbrook in Stromgarde after the Grand Alliance meeting within the restored kingdom's town hall. They discussed the nature of the armistice and their mutual withdrawal from it. Due to their somewhat similar politics, Marcus garnered respect from Serana quickly, however she rejects his methods of genocide against the enemy. Alexander Grayson: '''Commander Alexander Grayon is a superior officer that Serana serves in the Grand Alliance Army underneath The Eastern Pinnacle. Along with being her commander in those circumstances, Alexander is also her tutor in the ways of the paladin. She has an immense respect for Grayson and his leadership skills, along with his calm nature and sense of morality. Though she often feels immense weight trying to live up to his teachings. '''Enemies: Vincent Whinehelm: '''Vincent Whinehelm was Serana's abusive and controlling husband during her years in the Scarlet Crusade. Originally with him due to blackmail, Serana found his very presence abhorrent. Over their one year marriage, Serana gave birth to Vincent's child and was later banished from the Scarlet Crusade due to the exposing of her fel magic use. Serana later had her revenge years later when she executed his undead form. '''Theradin: '''Theradin and Serana's rivalry began in the Scourgewar, where their forces clashed in minor skirmishes around the Grizzly Hills and Dragonblight. Aside from their history in the Scourgewar, the two were largely unaware of each other's survival until the death of Berwyn Lightstrider, when Theradin publicly announced the Thyrin Cult's mission. Ever since the death of her mentor, Serana has fought the Thyrin War against his military. '''Gerock Stonebreaker: WIP!!! Physical Description Standing at a notable 6'3, Serana is a giant of a woman by human standards. At a first glance Serana's appearance gives either an intimidating or meek first impression (depending on how much armor she has equipped.) At a more detailed inspection any onlooker would be able to tell Serana is a tried and tested veteran. Sporting a decorated golden prosthetic ear and a severe scar down her face, her wounds are often perceived as unsettling and/or difficult to ignore. Aside from her injuries, Serana's features are gentle and traditionally feminine. She could be considered alluring by anyone who enjoys conventionally attractive women. Serana's wispy ash-blonde hair rests gently along her shoulders reaching mid-way down her back. Despite the extreme length one would instantly notice (unless its a Monday) that Serana takes extensive care to clean, brush and maintain her pristine mane. Serana's skin is a pastel tone that is best described as spotless, clean and warm. Her body is curvy, frail and largely untrained which leads her to be physically exhausted swiftly from sword-fighting or running. If one were to gaze upon her naked form they would be met with a light golden phoenix tattoo which runs down her back akin to her ashen mane. In regards to mannerisms Serana is repetitive and predictable. She seems to have ingrained a model or sergeant-like physical pattern to match with her walk. She often strides with a hand pointed down to her left or two hands clasped behind her back. When not on the move, however, Serana's movements are relaxed and demure. Quotes "Like the phoenix of Quel'thalas I rise from the ashes stronger than before. Come enemies of the Alliance, feel my fire!" "A living being starts as flesh and blood but through their actions they become so much more." "The Ren'dorei are not unholy abominations. They simply dwell in the shadow cast by Belore." "Magister Umbric is not only a paragon of the void elves, he is a paragon of the Thalassian people. "What would you have me do? Send the Horde an angry letter? No, I'm going to fight them myself. Its what I've always done and I'm awful good at it." "Want to know why violet roses are my favorite? Because its always the odd ones that bloom the most beautiful." "Its love is a melody, running through me." "Whether you are a child of blood, noble birth or the void, the way of the mage-priest is our craft and remains a universal pride of our people. I encourage each and every of us to embrace this path, for it is one we made ourselves." "I am a woman of irony dear orc, you and your men will burn just as the Ghostlands did so long ago. Then once you're ash, I'll let your remains be scattered and lost like the families affected by your barbaric race." "I will be ruthless in purging the Silver Hand of those who fail to uphold its sacred code. If you cannot abide by the three virtues, if you cannot treat your fellow paladins with respect, if you cannot muster the courage to fight, get out. As for the rest of you I will push you to your absolute limit, help you reach your full potential and ensure that each and every one of you become a worthy protector of Quel'Aranal. I look forward to our journey together." "Its not my fault I look better in red." To my sorrow the Alliance has fallen from grace in recent years. What once was a shining defender of righteousness has been defiled into a pathetic whimpering husk under the Horde's boot. But why is this so when the Alliance is comprised of some of the brightest generals, soldiers and philosophers the world has known? The answer is simple, the boy king and his council of cretins. We failed in the War of Thorns because he allowed large force diversion from the Alliance's only foothold in Kalimdor. We failed in Lordaeron because Anduin ignored the blight and refused to listen to his tacticians. We failed the Blood War because he was too cowardly to uphold his father's legacy. I'm sure you already know my stance on the armistice and the defilement of the Alliance's founding values. To my disgust, Anduin's lackeys would brand those who disagree with him as traitors, when we are quite the opposite. We are the true Alliance, those who follow the way of Varian Wrynn, those who do not remain complacent and ally with genocidal, barbaric, honorless pigs. The time has come to stop blindly following Anduin's pathetic direction of the Alliance, to dismantle the Horde bastards before all our kingdoms become the next Teldrassil. In doing so, we will restore the Alliance to a force that commands the respect it did in years of yore. Personality Traits and General Habits Serana is a ruthless, charismatic, calculating and hateful woman often admired for her extreme honesty and straightforward nature. Due to her honesty and straightforwardness she is sometimes perceived as socially awkward, arrogant, crass, outspoken and rude. Serana's enthusiastic behavior often shines in deep conversations about one of her beloved topics. These include: '''Politics, cats, nature, history, magic, dreams, vegetarianism and Aniah Silversong. Due to her 'eccentric' condition, Serana has several odd behavioral patterns. '''These include: '''Repetitive movements, constant tapping of her body to 'even sensation', constant pacing when thinking, extreme irritation to certain noises, wobbling legs when excited, difficulty with eye contact. Racial Reactions: '''Serana has a variety of racial biases towards the denizens of Azeroth. This is a compiled list of them. Alliance Races Humans: '''Humans are Serana's favorite race and she respects them highly. Serana credits the humans as saviors of the Thalassian people, long time allies of the elves and loyal friends. She vocally supports most human-led organizations and kingdoms that fall under the Grand Alliance. '''Dwarves: '''Although Serana respects the dwarven people less than the humans she values their loyalty and friendship to both the Grand Alliance and the Quel'dorei. Serana's favorite dawrven clan is the Wildhammer Clan. '''Gnomes: '''Serana's respect for the gnomes is equal to that of the dwarves. Other than the gnome's contribution to the Alliance, Serana remains distant from their people other than the occasional donation to the Gnomeragan reclamation effort. '''Night Elves: '''Serana's relationship with the night elves is somewhat negative. Although she grew to respect them in the War of the Thorns and Ghosts of the Past Conflict, Serana refutes with their anti-magic society. She also resents their efforts to push racism against the Quel'dorei. '''Draenei: '''Serana's initial opinions on the draenei were negative while she was a warlock. However as she became Quel'dorei again, Serana learned to empathize with the draenei's past and respect their humble culture. After taking the time to realize the draenei's losses to the Orcish Horde, Serana came to the conclusion that they and the Quel'dorei were not so different. '''Worgen: Serana's treatment of the worgen is largely equivalent to that of a non-afflicted human. However, Serana still secretly and guiltily fears their physical capabilities and feral nature. Void Elves: '''Serana's opinion on the Ren'dorei is equally as high as her opinion on the humans. Being a former Ren'dorei herself, she understands their struggles against the shadow's whispers and admires their will to fight for the Alliance. She views them as fellow children of Belore whom simply dwell in the shadow that the sun casts. Horde Races '''Orcs: There is no race on Azeroth Serana hates more than the orcs. She views them as vicious and murderous cabbage-skinned cretins with an uncontrollable bloodlust. Having lost well over half of her family to the orcs, Serana was already a skeptic of their redemption. The Blood War and the events in Kul Tiras reaffirmed her resentment towards the entire species. Despite her extreme hatred, Serana could never bring herself to harm an unarmed orcish citizen or child. Trolls: '''Serana's opinions on the trolls are mixed. While she resents their constant raids on the elven people she also understands that the elves stole their ancient homeland. After having lost her homeland of Quel'Damor, she underwent a drastic ideological change where she empathized with their frustrations. Serana now avoids confrontation with the forest trolls unless they are causing direct harm to her kin. However, she goes out of her way to end the lives of Darkspear trolls that step foot into Alliance-dominated lands. '''Tauren: '''Serana is apathetic towards the Tauren. She has not had many interactions with the tauren people other than various Alliance-Horde warfronts over several conflicts. Because of this she is leaning towards a negative view due to their affiliations with the Horde - especially towards Baine whom she believes is a coward and a weak ruler. Other than that, Serana lacks an opinion on the neutral tauren and Kalimdor at large (save for the northernmost parts.) '''Forsaken: After serving in the Hand of the Unblinded, Serana's opinions on the Forsaken are extremely discriminatory and simplistic. She believes that the vast majority of them are evil and that many of the last 'good' Forsaken were wiped out during the Gathering in Arathi Highlands. She despises Sylvanas and any who follow her 'false claim over Lordaeron.' Serana also believes that Lordaeron belongs to its living survivors rather than the Forsaken and that Forsaken should only be allowed in Lordaeron if Calia approves of them individually. Because of her opinions, she finds herself often agreeing with Genn Greymane and the Gilneans' politics. Blood Elves: '''Like her opinions on the trolls, Serana's view on the blood elves are consistently self-challenged. While she sees them as her kin she is also overcome with grief due to their 'betrayal of what it means to be Thalassian' by siding with the Horde. Serana despises Lor'themar and any blood elf who enforces his leadership willingly and gladly kills any enforcer of the Horde's 'dictatorship over Silvermoon.' For the blood elves that are not Horde patriotic, Serana is largely akin to Alleria in the sense that she wants to see their return to the Alliance. Serana immensely respects any Sin'dorei who actively speaks against Lor'themar and sides with the Alliance. '''Goblins: '''Serana refuses to acknowledge the majority of goblins as living beings - rather she sees them as the embodiment of greed and a paragon of the Horde's true corrupt morals. When encountering a goblin it is common for her to spit on their corpses when nobody is looking. She often says that she's yet to find a goblin that is not entirely driven by gold or lust. '''Nightborne: '''Serana's outlook on the Nightborne is simple and blunt. She sees them as petty, arrogant and asinine traitors who ungratefully disregarded the Alliance's efforts to save them by joining the Horde. Serana actively hopes that the Nightborne perish under the Horde's leadership. Politics '''Her political beliefs are as follows: * All members of the Alliance should be allowed to use any type of magic so long as the sacrifices are not members of the Alliance. * The Sin'dorei did not make an entirely informed or willing decision to join the Horde, instead they are under Lor'themar's dictatorship. * The Horde are untrustworthy no matter if they are in peace or war. * The Horde should be disbanded and its members exiled to non-Kaldorei territories of Kalimdor. * The Horde by foundation is murderous and hypocritical. * The orcs are by default murderous and terrible, but some can make the decision to lay down their brutal ways. * Silvermoon belongs to the Quel'dorei and Ren'dorei while Quel'danas belongs to all Thalassians. * Sin'dorei should always have the chance to rejoin the Alliance. * The Alliance should not compromise its land rights for peace. * Sylvanas, Thrall, Saurfang, Gallywix, Nathanos, Lor'themar, Thalyssra, Talanji and Geya'rah should be put to death for their crimes against the Alliance. Current Political Status Serana remains at war with the Horde despite Stormwind's ceasefire. She has criticized the idea of sudden peace with the Horde several times recently, namely by recounting the many times in history ceasefire has occurred and backfired. She also holds the conviction that the Horde is just as responsible as Sylvanas for their actions in Teldrassil, Kul Tiras, Lordaeron and Stromgarde. Trivia * Serana's favorite colors are: Red, purple and gold. * Despite being elven, Serana's knowledge in Thalassian is lacking and therefore she primarily speaks common. * Dogs are Serana's favorite animal. * Serana is bisexual. * She is often mistaken for a Sin'dorei due to her eyes and color of dress. * As a child Serana often dreamed about having the power to fly. * Elevia Highblade presented Serana with the Alliance Legion of Valor after the War of Crowns. * In her original concept Serana had a thick Irish accent that was supposed to mimic what a rural Hillsbradian would sound like. * Serana has gone through many changes throughout her life span. Some major ones can be seen in the wiki history here! Go check out older saves of this page if you want to see some massive tweaks/retcons. Theme Music Composed by Me: *Serana - Main Theme *Serana - Conflicted Theme *Serana - Romance Theme *Serana - Tavern Theme *Serana - Second War Theme *Dalren X Serana Artworks Новая иллюстрация.jpg|Teenage Serana with Vallenor by Ethereal Storyteller. Serana High Elf.jpg|Serana as a member of the Hand of the Unblinded by Takacukasa. Serana by shalandrassil-dcqid20.png|Serana at the start of her Ren'dorei journey by Shalandrassil. Serena Dawnwhisper raisejd staff.png|Serana the violet rose by Michelle Ejdrup. Serana's Hair Style.png|Serana in the Ghostlands by Nocturyn. Annia and Serana final.png|Serana and Annia Lionstead atop Ferwich's battlements by Michelle Ejdrup. Serana Lionsong.jpg|Serana after her resurrection by Popohnia. Serana-0.png|Serana after her recovery by Jokosun. Commissioned by the wonderful Zevrad Stargazer. Serana Dress - Silver.jpg|Serana wearing her dress by Aperns. Serana Armor Potrait.jpg|Serana preparing for Dawn's Peak by Latvinia. OcFP-oZ0.jpeg|Serana posing for a photo outside Dawnshire by Soleilloo. Serana x Dalren.jpg|Serana and Dalren Lightstrider embracing by Latvina. 293449 Serana-Dawnsinger.png|Serana posing for Aniah Silversong by Oha. Serana Dawnsinger.jpg|Serana during the siege of Dal'Rethor Aperns. Serana final.png|Serana in the throne room of Teran's Vigil by Michelle Ejdrup. Commissioned by my bestie Quippy. Image0 (2).jpg|Serana during the siege of Highblade City by Noir Snow. Commissioned by my bestie Quippy. Sera.jpg|Serana casting a barrier by Abang. Commissioned by my bestie Quippy. TheDawnsingerWives.jpeg|Serana and her two wives, Aniah and Alea by Cher Ro. Commissioned by my bestie Quippy. Positions Held Category:Characters Category:High Elf Category:Grand Alliance Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Silver Covenant Category:House of Dawnsinger Category:Alliance Military Category:Alliance Officers Category:Grand Alliance Army Category:Alliance of Lordaeron Category:Hand of the Unblinded Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Kingdom of Stromgarde Category:Clerics Category:Mage-Priest Category:The Eastern Pinnacle